kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Let Me Say This to Start
is the twentieth episode of Kamen Rider Den-O. It features the debut of Yuto Sakurai's Kamen Rider Zeronos form as well as his Vega Form combination with Deneb. Synopsis Yuto confronts Ryotaro about his duty as Den-O while both try to stop the Jelly Imagin from causing chaos. Plot Yuto makes his appearance on the DenLiner, and the Owner mentions that the ZeroLiner is another train that can travel through time and Sakurai may be its Kamen Rider, but he believes the ZeroLiner had been destroyed. Yuto once again tells Ryotaro not to bother going back in time, and then he leaves, only after Deneb has given the other passengers of the DenLiner some of his candies. Yuto goes off to find the Jelly Imagin's contractor, Kōhei Amano, to ask him about the contract, and he reveals that he is seeking for a time capsule that had been buried by his late girlfriend Haruka one year ago which holds her final memento to him. Amano also reveals that Ryotaro had been at the hospital before Yuto when the Jelly Imagin breaks the hospital room's window to take his contractor to the location of another time capsule. After Amano is forced to dig it up, the Jelly Imagin believes that his contract is completed, and he goes back in time to March 12, 2006, when the time capsule was first buried, with Ryotaro as Den-O in tow. When Den-O arrives, he finds Amano and Haruko passed out, and Ryotaro makes note of the tree's location. After a losing fight with the Jelly Imagin, Yuto arrives and transforms into Kamen Rider Zeronos. He fights the Jelly Imagin as Altair Form, and uses Deneb to slow the Jelly Imagin down until Deneb can no longer hold on. Yuto chastises his Imagin, and together they become Vega Form and destroy the Jelly Imagin. After that, Ryotaro tells Yuto that he saw the other Yuto Sakurai and that he will not stop looking for him, despite Yuto criticizing Ryotaro's imperfections. In the present, Ryotaro and Hana unearth Kōhei Amano's time capsule and return it to him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Victim: , * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb: *Jelly Imagin: Forms *Den-O: Sword Form (x2) *Zeronos: Altair Form, Vega Form Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . *'Viewership': 7.8% *The title of the episode is based on Yuto and Deneb's first part of the catchphrase upon transforming into Zeronos Altair Form in the case of Yuuto, and Zeronos Vega Form in the case of Deneb. DVD releases Kamen Rider Den-O Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: That Person Just Now! In the Past?, A Clockwork Fiancé, That Man, Zero's Start and Let Me Say This to Start. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 18 episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:New Form Episode